Heads-up display
A Heads-Up Display, or HUD, is the name given to the screen viewed by the player of a first-person shooter game. In the Call of Duty series In the ''Call of Duty'' series, the HUD is not present at all times, and appears only when the player is low on ammo, sometimes when switching weapons or picking up a new weapon, and some other times. In Hardcore multiplayer modes, the HUD is limited to nothing but the kill-feed and a mini-map, which only appears when a UAV, Spy Plane, Blackbird, Advanced UAV, or Orbital VSAT is called in. They will also still see the names of teammates, the symbol showing they are carrying a bomb/flag, and the amount of flags captured. Cod1 hud.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty Cod2 hud.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty 2 Cod 3 hud.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty 3 Cod4 hud.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Waw hud.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty: World at War File:Mw2 HUD.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 File:Blops hud.png|The HUD in Call of Duty: Black Ops Mw3 hud.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 HUD BOII.png|The HUD in Call of Duty: Black Ops II PDW Tactical Knife CoDG.png|HUD in Call of Duty: Ghosts. HUD elements *Names of teammates *Compass *Location of objective (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''and Call of Duty: Black Ops II singleplayer.) *Grenade danger indicator *Cross-hairs (if enabled) *Reload/low ammo indicator *Equipped weapon *Current stance *Mission updates (New objectives, game saves, etc.) *Ammo counter (in ''Call of Duty through Call of Duty 3 and Call of Duty Black Ops as well as the Call of Duty: Black Ops II E3 demo it was just a simple numbered box, plus [of Duty: Ghosts, but in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare through to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as well as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 it was a visual representation of each remaining cartridge) *Weapon pickup icon/Use function *Health bar (Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, and Call of Duty 2: Big Red One) *Blood Splatter/Red Screen (Indicates health in Call of Duty 2 through to Call of Duty: Black Ops II) *Damage indicator (Also known as "hitmarkers") *Game hints *Subtitles (Singleplayer), team chat (Multiplayer) *Callsigns (in Multiplayer) *Time left/passed (in Special Ops and Turned) *Enemies killed/remaining (in Survival Mode) *Current round (Zombies, Survival Mode, Safeguard) *Perk-a-Colas drank (Zombies) *Arrow pointing towards teammates (if not facing them in Zombies and Cooperative Campaign) *Score (Zombies, Arcade Mode, Special Ops Chaos Mode; in Mob of the Dead and Origins the current character's name is displayed beside the score as well) *Active power-ups (Zombies) *XP meter (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare through to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer) *Surrounding Blood Lines (only found in Black Ops zombies) *Any collected buildable parts (Zombies) *Killstreak counter (Only in [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3]] and Call of Duty: Ghosts) *Scorestreak counter (Only in Black Ops II) *Blue symbol in Mob of the Dead at the bottom of the screen in Afterlife Mode *Player's scoreboard stats (Ghosts only) *Minimap (mostly only appears in multiplayer, also appears in Survival Mode and Special Ops Chaos Category:Game Terms Category:Gameplay mechanics